The primary aim of this research proposal is to merge social and developmental perspectives in order to examine the interconnetions of caregiving across a variety of relationships. This goal will be accomplished through the use of a variety of research projects involving diverse samples of research participants. In the study proposed here, I will examine interconnections of caregiving in three specific types of relationships (mother/infant, husband/wife, and auld child/mother). Participants for this study will be the approximately 190 irritable infants and their mothers who will be participating in an intervention study conducted by Dr. Cassidy. This study will be conducted during the first 6 months of the intervention project (before the intervention takes place. Shortly after their babies are born, mothers will be asked to complete a variety of questionnaires designed to assess various personal and relationship characteristics including caregiving that is given and received in the marital relationship and the mothers relationship with her own mother. Six months later, mothers will be asked to complete an additional series of follow-up questionnaires, and maternal and infant behavior (with a special emphasis on maternal caregiving behavior) will be coded. This maternal and infant behavior (with a special emphasis on maternal caregiving behavior) will be coded. This study will not only permit a comparison of caregiving across relationships, but it will also help to identify the processes through which sensitive and responsive caregiving promotes personal and relationship-well being.